Una lucha por su corazón
by Rin 2033
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, una chica que sufre bullying, y es molestada principalmente por el más popular de su clase: Natsu Dragneel. Tras ser salvada de una golpiza, Lucy conoce a un rubio que le dará un giro a su vida. Natsu al ver a Lucy sonreír por Sting, empieza a sentir celos. Lucy ¿A quién elegirás? StingLu vs NaLu. Advertencias: Lime y gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic (si se puede llamar asi) En primer lugar, la historia no es mía, le pertenece a la usuario NaLu1933, la cual elimino al no tener una gran aceptación y me dio el permiso para que yo lo adaptarla. Este fic va a ser el mismo pero con cosas cambiadas por parte mia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

_Pov Lucy_

Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, estudio, para mi mala suerte, en el instituto Fairy Tail. Muchos se preguntaran porque digo "para mi mala suerte" Pues…Sufro bullying. No es algo sorprendente el hecho de que soy una nerd, no tengo muchos amigos que digamos…Gracias a eso, y que siempre en las horas libres estoy sola en la biblioteca. Claro, no tengo un aspecto muy de nerd que digamos, para muchas, mi cuerpo es la envidia. Jamás entenderé a las personas. Hay una persona la cual odio con todo mi maldito corazón, mi matón numero 1: Natsu Dragneel. Él fue el que empezó todo esto, él fue el primero que me insulto, el primero que maltrato, el primero que me humillo. Por su maldita culpa todo el instituto me hace bullying. Otra cosa es que muy rara vez sonrió o convivo sanamente con las personas. La razón de ello, perdí a 2 personas muy importantes antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, mi madre Layla Heartfilia y mi mejor amiga, Levy Mcgarden. Murieron en diferentes pero en el mismo año. La primera fue mi madre, murió de cáncer. Y la segunda fue Levy, murió atropellada, no recuerdo exactamente como pasó, ese dia peleamos, pero antes de morir, me regalo una chaqueta negra que siempre atesoro. Gracias a eso mi padre y yo nos decidimos cambiar de ciudad, a Magnolia. Levy y yo siempre quisimos estar aquí y aún más por entrar a Fairy Tail. Lástima que ella jamás pudo conocer Magnolia. Pero agradezco que no tenga que sufrir lo que yo sufro. Solo estoy aquí por ella, por cumplir su voluntad, pero gracias al bullying a veces lo olvido.

La campana sonó, indicando que mi infierno empeoraría. Camine hasta llegar a un salón. A-1. Si, el infierno me esperaba al abrir la puerta. Apenas la abrí, todos voltearon a verme.

Algunos en el aula me miraban maliciosamente mientras me dirigía a mi asiento. Otros apartaban la mirada. Y los que definitivamente odio, los hipócritas que me miran con lastima. Entre ellos destacan Yukino auguria. Alguna vez pensé que era buena persona por ayudarme una vez. Pero la muy puta me traiciono, pero aun así me sigue mirando con lastima pero jamás ayuda.

Juvia Loxar, una chica que igual que yo sufre bullying, por parte de uno de los mejores amigos de Natsu: Gray Fullbuster. No sufre tanto como yo, pero cuando puede también se burla de mí.

Y las hermanas Strauss, en especial la mayor, Mirajane. Las odio con todo mi maldito corazón, gracias a ellas perdí a uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, mi perro Plue. Me engañaron para que fuera con ellas, pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde. Me inmovilizaron, agarraron a Plue y lo mataron frente a mis ojos, OJO, ellas no fueron las que lo mataron, fue nada más ni nada menos que la persona más cruel de este mundo. Natsu Dragneel y su pandillita

Jamás supe los motivos de porque me engañaron, pero algo de que si estoy segura es que las odio.

Llegue a mi puesto, claro, no sin antes recibir algunas zancadillas en el camino. Me senté, para mi mala suerte el profesor aun no llegaba, peor le miraba el lado bueno, Natsu y su pandillita no habían llegado, pero si su noviecita. Una de las chicas más sexys del instituto, la más puta como le digo yo ya que se ha acostado con medio colegio. Erza Scarlet.

-Hola mi nerd favorita ¿cómo has estado este fin de semana? ¿Acaso te la pasaste encerrada en tu cuarto leyendo?- Se rio Erza junto a sus amiguitas. Simplemente las ignore, y su chiste no daba gracia alguna.

-Vamos, no te hagas la ruda, todos sabemos que solo eres una nerd, llorona y Asocial.- Se rio Jenny, otra de las más putas del instituto.

La puerta se abrió y mis ojos se toparon con la persona que más odio, Natsu Dragneel.

-Vamos chicas, no dejen toda la diversión para ustedes.- Dijo Natsu entrando.

-Llegas tarde, amor.-Dijo Erza para acercarse y darle un beso a Natsu.

Después de lo que pareció ser un siglo, el profesor entro y todos se sentaron en sus puestos.

Las clases pasaron normales, solo uno que otro comentario cuando respondía algo bien, en el recreo siempre los mismos golpes que recibía a diario ¿Por qué no le digo simplemente a los maestros o a mi padre y ya? Se preguntaran, la respuesta es fácil, si lo hago lo más seguro es que mi padre me sacara del instituto, por alguna razón me siento culpable por la muerte de Levy y quiero cumplir su voluntad, aunque tenga que sufrir.

La hora de la salida llego, por fin mi infierno terminaría por hoy o eso pensaba.

Y ahí estaba Natsu y sus perritos falderos, Gray Fullbuster y Jellal Fernandez. Los 3 más fuertes del instituto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Heartfilia?-Pregunto el maldito de Natsu.

-A casa.-Respondí fríamente.

-¿Enserio? Pero creo que podrías hacernos un favor.-Hablo Gray.

-¿Qué quieren?- Volví a hablar fríamente, aunque empecé a sentir miedo.

-Danos tus deberes y no saldrás lastimada, bueno, no mucho.-Hablo Jellal.

-Jamás, mejor háganla ustedes, para eso tienen cerebro ¡Oh! Verdad ¡ustedes ni siquiera lo han utilizado en sus 17 años de vida!-Exclame algo enojada, pero luego me arremetí. Natsu me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se tronaba los nudillos. ¡Mierda! Que dije. Sabía perfectamente que Natsu no sabía lo que era compasión ¿Pero tratar de agredirme físicamente? Era otro nivel.

-Con que eso piensas de nosotros, ya verás.-Dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba, solo cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe. Peor jamás llego.

-¿Q-que?-Dije al abrir los ojos, Natsu estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Jellal y Gray no estaban, la única persona con la que me encontré fue un rubio.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el chico mientras volteaba a verme

-Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme. No se cómo podría agradecerte- Respondí con mucha alegría por mi salvador.

-Como se atreve este maldito a tocar a una dama-Dijo furiosos el rubio, señalando a Natsu. Rápidamente cambio su cara por una más preocupada.- Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia y de nuevo, muchas gracias por salvarme.-Volví a agradecer. -¿Y el tuyo?

-Sting, Sting Eucliffe. Mucho gusto. –Me saludo.

-El gusto es mío.-

-Por cierto… ¿soy yo o los conocías? Y si es asi porque querían hacerte daño…-Se preguntó Sting, era verdad lo que decía. Natsu solo me ha torturado desde que llegue. Jamás entendí la razón de ello.

-Desgraciadamente, sí. Él siempre me ha torturado, pero no puedo hacer nada. Soy solo yo contra todos.-Respondí triste y decepcionada.

-¿estudias en Fairy Tail, verdad?-Me pregunto. Yo asentí.-Pues, te tengo la noticia que yo también asistiré allí, me mude hace 2 dias.

-Pues, ahora no serás tú sola contra ellos. Yo te ayudare.- Dijo mientras tomaba mis manos. No podría creerlo, alguien me podría defender al fin.

**Como lo dije, el fic no es mio y no tiene mucha diferencia con el original. Espero que este tenga una mejor aceptación que el original.**


	2. Pink

Bueno, bueno. Se que me quereis matar, pero me quede sin pc. Esa es la razon por la cual el capitulo me ha quedado tan corto, lo he escrito en mi celular. Bieno, la mitad del foc se centrara en Natsu, ojala lo disfrutéis :D y si se lo preguntan...Soy colombiano/español, es por eso mi forma de hablar.

Entre junto a Sting a instituto. Hablábamos y reíamos sobre cosas cotidianas de la vida. Note algo raro, casi todos me veían con una cara sorprendida, vi que Sting lo noto.

-Lucy ¿Por qué te miran sorprendidos, tan rara es tu sonrisa?-Preguntó Sting. Yo me sorprendí, hace tiempo que no reía junto a una persona y no lo note. Para muchos ver mi sonrisa era muy rara.

-¿Tú crees que mi sonrisa es rara?-Pregunte.

-No, es hermosa.-Me sonrojé al instante.-Eh,lo siento. Yo no...-Intento corregirse, nervioso. Yo solo solté una risita. Estar con Sting era muy agradable.

-Por cierto, Sting-Lo llame.- ¿Cómo pudiste acabar con tanta facilidad a Natsu y a los Demás. El es muy fuerte.

-7 años entrenando con mi padre.-Me respondió.

-Wow, eres genial.-Le dije. Sting fingió una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo sé, lo se.-Dijo el para echarse a reír, yo también comencé a reír, pero sentí que algo estaba mal...

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué hacen, par de tórtolos?-Como si tuviera poderes mágicos, mi mal presentimiento se volvió realidad. Natsu y sus perros falderos llegaron. Sting los reconoció enseguida.-Lucy, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Como por arte de magia nadie estaba en el patio, las clases ya debieron empezar hace unos minutos, pero por ahora no me importa.

-Tsk, sobre mí cadaver ¿No recuerdas como te deje ayer?-Dijo Sting, defendiéndome.

-Así que ti fuiste el idiota que golpeo a Natsu ayer. Solo tuviste suerte.-Hablo Gray.

-¡Tanta suerte tendré ahora que los dejare como ayer!-Exclamo Sting. Yo solo me limité a observar. Natsu no solo estaba con Gray y Jellal, sino con Gajeel, y su hermano mayor, Zeref (N/A: Lo siento, pero después del manga tenía que agregar esta parte) Dudo mucho que Sting pudiera ganar.

Sting intento darle un puño a Natsu, pero fue detenido por la mano de Zeref, para después recibir una patada de Gajeel, seguido de un puño de Gray junto un codazo de Jellal. Natsu iba a dar el golpe final, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que debía detenerlos.

Me acerque lo más rápido que pude y antes de que Natsu golpeara a Sting, me puse delante de él.

-¡NATSU NO LO GOLPEES!-Le grite.-Si me necesitabas para algo, iré.

-Lucy, no vas a ir con ese idio…-Sting fue interrumpido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no vales la pena, Heartfilia.-Dijo fríamente Natsu.-Vamonos.

-Natsu ¿Los dejaras ir asi como asi? Ese idiota te golpeo a noche- Le recordó Gray.

-Ya lo dije, Heartfilia y ese rubio oxigenado no valen la pena para desperdicia nuestro tiempo. Mejor vayamos a molestar a Loxar o a Strauss…

Después de unos segundos, Natsu y los demás idiotas se fueron, dejando a Sting y a mí solos. Lo primero que hice fue revisar sus heridas.

-Sting ¿Estas bien, te hicieron mucho daño?-Dije revisándolo.

-La verdad, sí.

-Vamos a mi casa, está a pocas cuadras. Se primeros auxilios.

-¿Segura? Si lo haces faltaras a clases.

-Mi promedio es bueno, faltar un día no le afectara mucho. Y tus heridas son más importantes.-Dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse, se lo debía. Ya me ha salvado 2 veces.

-Sting.

-Si

-Gracias, de nuevo.-Sting era la persona mas buena que he conocido, salvo Lecy y mi madre. Pero creo que algo malo pasará después de esto...

POV Natsu.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto. ¡¿LUCY HEARTFILIA SONRIENDO?! Y lo más impactante, es que estaba acompañada de un chico, una persona, un amigo. Esa persona la hizo sonreír, y esa sonrisa me hizo recordar que lo que odio no es Lucy, si no ella. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo la misma nerd, asocial sin amigos ¿no? Sigue siendo una basura. A puesto que ese estúpido solo la sigue por su cuerpo y después la abandonara y vendrá con esa sonrisa de mierda borrada ¿no?

No vi a Heartfilia y mucho menos a ese chico rubio en todo el día, después de la paliza que le dimos seguro que estará en el hospital mientras.

-Natsu, te veo raro desde que entramos a clase ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Erza mientras salíamos del instituto.

-Desde que le metimos una paliza al amiguito de la nerd, ha actuado extraño.-Hablo mi hermano, Zeref.

-Espera, no me digas que esa nerd tenia un amigo.-Se río Erza y Zeref también empezó a reír. Siempre me he acostumbrado a burlarme de ella, pero por alguna razón me mo,esto su comentario. Decidi no decir nada y seguir mi camino a casa.

-Adiós, Natsu.-Se despidió Erza, besándome.

-Adiós.-Dije secamente. Por unos segundos me miró extraño por no corresponderle, pero después se fue.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Lucy se parece a...-Interrumpí a Zeref antes de que mencionara a ese monstruo.

-¡Ni la menciones!-Exclame furioso, Zeref solo se encogió de hombros.

Despues de seguir nuestro camino, llegamos a casa. No acostumbrábamos a estar mucho en casa, siempre salía para estar con Erza, otras chicas o simplemente conseguir alguna pelea callejera.

Entramos, y cómo siempre, papá no se encontraba.

-Ese puto de Acnologia no está como siempre-Dije, nuestro padre se la pasaba en el trabajo, aunque con suerte nos daba un poco de dinero para comer.

-Aunque te duela, el es nuestro papá.-Oh, por cierto. Zeref es totalmente lo opuesto a mi. A pesar de que es más de fuerte que yo, es un ángel, a excepción de cuando molestamos a Heartfilia

-Ire a estudiar.-Casi lo olvido, el es un nerd, pero es mi hermano y me acompaño cuando mas lo necesite.

-Yo iré a mi cuarto.-Dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Me quede pensando en Heartfilia y en esa extraña sonrisa...Despues de todo ella no es la misma persona ¿verdad?

Me quedé dormido, pero nadie imaginaria que es el inicio de una gran lucha.

Lo se lose, muy corto pero printo actualoze...Crep


	3. Pink and yellow

**Perdon por no actualizar tan pronto, el colegio me tiene harto, estudiar mas de 9 horas es un poco dificil la verdad. Para no hacerlos esperar medio año la mayoria del fic lo tuve que escribir en el colegio. **

**carolina**: Solo te diré algo: Al final de la historia todo sera justo, ya veras.

Lucy miraba la lluvia desde su ventana, estaba realmente aburrida. Lucy había traído a Sting a su casa, lo había curado. La verdad, no fueron tan graves como pensó, pero el chico estaba cansado, asi que se quedo dormido. El padre de Lucy casi no estaba en casa, así que era aburrido después del colegio.

-Creo que debería salir un momento. Dudo que Sting despierte.-Lucy camino hasta la puerta, tomo una sombrilla, salio y la abrio. La Lluvia no era algo que le encantará, pero su presencia era necesaria cuando se sentía triste. Sonrío al recordar a Sting, en tan poco tiempo se gano su confianza y lo pudo llamar "amigo"

-Heartfilia.-La llamo la voz que tanto odiaba.

-Dragneel, la jornada escolar ya paso.-Hablo fria, intentando hacer que se alejará.

-Vamos, vamos, Lucy. No deberías hablarme así.-Dijo con un tono de burla y juguentona mientras se acercaba a Lucy. Esta pone una expresión enfadada, intentando alejarlo. -Hace unos segundos estabas sonriendo ¿verdad?

-Si, y eso no te importa.

-Claro que me importa-Natsu tomo su barbilla bruscamente.-Heartfilia, ambos sabemos que hacerte la fría no servirá de nada. Se que ese idiota esta muy lejos para salvarte.

-No quiero nada contigo.

-Pero yo si.-Diciendo esto, Natsu se acercó más (Si es que se podía) a la cara de Lucy y le robó un beso...Lucy se quedo impactada, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, y que sea Natsu la asqueaba totalmente, pero no podia evitar sentir una extraña sensación. No sabia como describirla, pero no quería seguir besando a ese demonio, asi que con toda la fuerza que tenía se separo de el lo más lejos que pudo. Se miraron unos segundos. Natsu con una sonrisa burlona y Lucy con una expresión de enojo y asco.

-Eso ganas por ser como ella.-Natsu seguía con esa sonrisa burlona,mirando a Lucy hasta que se retiró. Lucy lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse frenéticamente los labios y escupir. Pero tenía una duda, a que se refería con que ser como ella. Definitivamente su rencor y odio hacía Natsu habían aumentado, pero no podría evitar sentir algo raro...Lo mejor sería que se fuera de ahí, tal vez Sting no podría despertar ya.

POV Sting

Me desperté, al parecer la pelea que tuve con Natsu y sus perros falderos no fue un sueño. Voltee a un lado y lo primero que me encontré fue a Lucy entrando a la habitación.

-Sting, que bueno que despertaste. ¿Tus heridas han sanado?

-Si, gracias, Lucy.-Note que estaba un poco deprimida.-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada.-Respondió rapidamente.

-¿Segura?

-¿Desde cuando estoy en un cuestionario?-Bromeó.

-Ok, debería irme a mi casa, no quiero ser una moles...-Me interrumpio.

-Por favor, quédate todo lo que quiéras. Mi padre esta en un viaje de negocios, no quiero estar sola.-Aclaró, la verdad, no era una mala idea quedarme un poco mas con ella.

-En ese caso, esta bien.-Lucy sonrio, como amaba esa sonrisa.

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, nos fuimos dormir (Obviamente en diferentes camas) Quien diría que esta chica me cambiaría la vida...

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Natsu beso a Lucy. Esas 2 semanas las habían pasado tranquilas. Nadie se había vuelto a meter con el par dé rubios, al igual que la pandilla de Natsu y este mismo. Natsu lo único que hacía era vigilarlos en secreto. Esta era una de las tantas veces que los vigilaba, siempre les decia a sus amigos que quiera estar solo, pero en realidad lo único que hacia en esos tiempos libres era espiar a Sting y Lucy.

Al ver a la rubia le recordo algo que queria olvidar

_-!Por ravor, ya basta!_

_-Ya perdí la paciencia ¿Cuando vais a morir?_

_-De verdad te odió, deja de meterte en mi camino._

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, amenazando con llorar.-Tsk, no va y a llorar por una tontería. Lucy, pronto serás mía.-Natsu los siguo observando hasta que la campana sono, indicando que las clases pronto iniciarían. Se retiró del lugar, estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera tenía animos de saltarse clases.

_Despues de clases_

Lucy y Sting salían del instituto, ya era costumbre para ellos estar siempre juntos, jamás se separaban. Sting iba de vez en cuando a su casa para que sus padres no se preocupara. Aunque en realidad, a ellos no les importaba ni en lo más mínimo su hijo, así que no harbia problema. Lo mismo pasaba con Jude, según la última llamada que recibió Lucy de este, su viaje de negocios podría demorar hasta meses.

Sting se fue para traer más ropa y quedarse un poco más con Lucy, mientras que esta estaba en la entrada apunto de abrir la puerta.

-Lucy, ese rubio oxigenado no esta ¿verdad?-Hablo esa odiosa voz mientras salía de su escondite.

-Natsu, pense que ya nos dejarías en paz.

-Vamos vamos, Lucy. Acaso no puedo visitar a mi chica.

-A que te refieres con "Tu chica" Ya tienes a Erza.

-Creo que no te has enterado. Erza y yo terminamos hace una semana. Y el motivo eres tú-Mientras Natsu decia eso, se le acerco a Lucy cogiendole las manos y mirandola a los ojos. Esta estaba totalemnte impactada.

-Lo siento tanto, por todo. Jamás quise hacerte daño, pero no pude evitarlo. Se perectamente que me odias, Lucy. Pero realmente lo siento.- Natsu estaba totalmente serio, mirando a Lucy ¿Natsu Dragneel disculpándose? puede que esté siendo sincero, pero ¿podría perdonarlo?

Lucy rapidamente se solto-Na-natsu...Yo no...-Lucy balbuceaba, no sabia como reaccionar sintio algo parecido cuando estaba con Levy.

-¡¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO, IMBECIL?!-Gritó nadie mas que Sting. Lucy estaba demasiado en shock como para reaccionar

**¿Como me ha quedado el cap? la verdad me he corregido mucho y no siento que me ha quedado bien. Como dije, al peincipio va a ser demasiado cliche y creo que ya se han dado una idea de quien es ****_ella _****y lo que paso con Lucy y Levy y hasta lo que podria pasar al final********del fic Y bueno, se que Natsu parece un hijo de Minerva pero era necesario. Tambien hice a Lucy muy dependiente de Sting, pero eso solo sera temporal**

**Bueno, se despide Rin 2033 y les deseo buenas noches (?**


	4. Yellow and golden

***Esquiva palos y piedras* Lamento no haber actualizado. Es que pase por una deprecion horrible, pero aquí esta el siguiente cap :3**

Lucy se sorprendió a tales palabras. Natsu Dragneel era conocido por no saber para nada la palabra "perdón" No, esto no era posible. Entro en completo estado de shock hasta que oyó el grito de alguien, y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Sting.

-¡¿QUÉ LE ESTAS HACIENDO, IMBECIL?! –Grito el rubio mientras se les acercaba. Lucy apenas despertó de su estado de shock.

-Tsk, ese idiota siempre nos interrumpe.-Chasqueo Dragneel, claramente molesto. Sting se paró frente de ellos, mirando furioso a Natsu.

-¿Qué mierda le estás haciéndole?-Volvió a preguntar. Lucy se separó débilmente. Puede que Natsu le haya hecho mucho daño en el pasado, peor se estaba disculpando. No sería justo que iniciaran una pelea por nada.

-S-sting, es-esto no es lo que parece…-Balbuceaba Lucy.

-A ver, rubio oxigenado, yo no le estaba haciendo nada a Lucy como para que reacciones así.-Natsu volteo para mírala- ¿Verdad?

-y-yo...E-este.-Tartamudeaba, seguía aturdida. Sting puso una cara que mataría de miedo hasta al más valiente. Ahí decidió acercarse a su amigo rubio, suspiro, intentando calmarse.-Sting, no me hizo nada.-Lo miro a los ojos, intentando calmarse.-El solo…-Un "clic" Sonó en su cabeza ¿debería contarle que simplemente se estaba disculpando? Era mejor hacerlo en otro momento.

-¿El solo…?-Pregunto con molestia.

-N-nada, después te lo diré. Vámonos ¿sí?-Sting asintió y tomo con delicadeza la mano de Lucy, para irse de ahí, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina al Dragneel, el cual, estaba realmente molesto. ¡Ese maldito los había interrumpido y, para colmo, se la llevaba! Eso solo hizo que su deseo por tener a Lucy aumentara. Cuando el par de rubios estaban a unos metros alejados del peli-rosado, Lucy volteo su cabeza y, con gestos, le dio una señal a Natsu para que mañana se vieran. Este entendió perfectamente y suspiro.

Otro aburrido día de clases comenzaba, Lucy se levantó perezosamente. Por alguna extraña razón, volvió a sentir la desdicha que solía sentir cuando Natsu la molestaba, pero luego recordó a Sting, ese chico rubio que la salvo de aquel _infierno_ dándole su amistad. Pero la disculpa de Natsu era todo lo que podría pensar en ese momento ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ella? Ahora que lo pensaba, no habría razón alguna para hacerlo, era imposible que hubiese sido por el miedo de que Sting le pegara ¿Qué razón habría? Al menos de que… ¡No! Era imposible que el este realmente enamorado, tal vez y solo tal vez el sintió un poco de compasión con ella, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué cojones rompió con Erza?

-En que piensas.-Llamo Sting. Lucy se sorprendió ya que olvido que el aún estaba ahí.

-N-nada.-Sting la miro, extrañado.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-Sting le dio una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara al instante y la rubia se la devolvió.

-Y hablando de confianza… ¿Qué te dijo Natsu?-Dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una cara llena de curiosidad. La rubia se pudo nerviosa.

-Nada importante. No pasó nada antes de que llegaras, ya te lo dije ¿No?-Mintió. Sting suspiro.

-Si tú lo dices…-Sting cogió su mochila para ir al colegio y ambos salieron en dirección de este.

La campana que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar por fin sonó. Lucy y Sting, al igual que todos los adolescentes, empacaron sus cosas para poder salir. El par de rubios estaban a punto de salir del salón, cuando una albina los sorprendió.

-Sting, Lucy.-Los llamo nadie más que Lisanna, Lucy frunció el ceño. Aún tenía le mucho rencor a ella por engañarla, bueno, no tanto como le tenía a Mirajane. Lucy al contarle la historia a Sting, supo en seguida porque la rubia tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto fríamente a Lucy. Lisanna bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Y-yo sé que mi hermana y yo te hicimos algo espantoso, y me arrepiento, pero quiero preguntarte algo.-Sting observo atentamente las expresiones de Lucy, para ver como reaccionaba.

Lucy suspiro-Bueno, que quieres preguntarme.

-¿Sabes algo del porque Natsu y Erza terminaron? Es decir, lo hicieron dentro del colegio y nadie sabe del porqué, solo que Erza grito tu nombre, furiosa.-Tanto como Lucy y Sting se sorprendieron, en especial Lucy, Natsu no mintió de que termino con Erza. Sting empezó a sospechar de que eso estaba obviamente relacionado con lo que Natsu y Lucy hablaron antes de que el llegara.

-E-entonces no sabes.-Dijo la albina al notar las caras de sorpresa de ambos rubios.-Y-ya veo, perdona por molestarte.-Diciendo eso, salió del salón, dejando al par de rubios completamente solos.

-Ahora podrías decirme lo que hablo ese imbécil contigo.-Por primera vez, Sting utilizo una actitud fría con Lucy.

-Creo que es mejor que te lo diga. Natsu me pidió disculpas, por todo. Por alguna razón se arrepentía. Perdón por no decírtelo.-

-¿Solo era eso?-Sting parecía tranquilo. Heartfilia se sorprendió por su reacción.

-¿No te importa?-

-¿Por qué debería? Es mejor que ese imbécil te deje de molestar tanto. Y imagino que solo termino con Erza porque oí por ahí que ella igual te jode mucho ¿no?-La rubia se quitó un gran peso de encima. La versión de Sting le ahorro muchas explicaciones.

-Bueno, creo que debería darte las gracias, parte de eso fue gracias a ti.-Dijo mientras sonreía.-Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo.

-De hecho, soy yo el que debería darte las gracias.-Sting se le acerco lentamente, Lucy lo miraba atentamente.-Tú me hiciste ver que la vida no es tan mala, aun puede haber esperanza. Me iluminaste. Lucy, te amo.-Diciendo esto, unió sus labios con los de la rubia en un beso.

Eso era demasiado para Lucy, y más porque consideraba a Sting como un hermano mayor, no podría enamorarse de él. Este era su segundo beso, era muy diferente con el que tuvo con Natsu. Mientras que los labios de Natsu eran… ¿picantes? Los de Sting eran dulces y calados. La sensación que sentía era diferente, pero igual de buena que la de Natsu. Pero se olvidó de algo. Ahora dos chicos están enamorados de ella, y sumándole que esos chicos ya se odiaban, nada podría resultar bueno.

Pero ninguno de los dos se percató que alguien los observaba. Alguien los miraba con mucho odio, sorpresa y rabia, y ese alguien era Natsu, quien pese a que en su mirada se notaba las ganas de deshacer ese horrible beso, no se movía ni decía absolutamente nada.

Quien diría que fue el peor error que haya cometido Sting…


End file.
